


What's flirting?

by the_interdimensional_help_line



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gon is GAY and Gon is IN LOVE, Killuasexual Gon, M/M, No beta we die like Gon's will to live in the chimera ant arc, This is your valentines day gift babes, has nothing to do with valentines day but go off I guess, too soon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_interdimensional_help_line/pseuds/the_interdimensional_help_line
Summary: A little drabble about Gon loving Killua.Partner fic to Ways to know if you're in love
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	What's flirting?

**Author's Note:**

> There's so little editing in this it hurts  
> Wanted to write a little something for valentines day, so here's this drabble

Gon loved Killua.

Gon was  _ in  _ love with Killua.

Gon had always been in love with Killua. He didn’t understand the meaning of love at first sight until he saw the other do that skateboard trick. Even after only a few days together, he was no longer able to imagine life without his best friend. Lovestruck, he was ready to walk blindly into any danger, death, hell even, so long as Killua would be right behind him.

Gon remembered being ten years old and asking Aunt Mito,  _ “What’s flirting?” _

_ He had just come back from a day in town. Although usually an uneventful port, there were some days like this in which women from cruise ships would come in. When he heard them mention the unfamiliar word, he asked for its meaning, but they simply giggled and avoided the question. _

_ “It’s umm,” Mito blushed, obviously not used to this kind of conversation but aware that Gon was stubborn enough to keep asking until she folded. “It’s how you talk to someone that you’re interested in… to umm show that you’re interested.” _

_ “Interested?” He tilted his head in confusion, a habit he had picked up from one too many days playing with wild animals. _

_ “Interested in… romantically, but you shouldn’t have to worry about that kind of thing for a long while, Gon.” _

_ “So then how  _ would _ you talk to them?” He asked. _

_ She smiled, soft, inviting, motherly despite her age, “I’m afraid that I’m not very experienced in that sort of thing, but complements, I suppose.” _

Gon took that advice to heart and complemented his best friend whenever given the chance because he was  _ definitely _ interested in Killua.

Unfortunately, the other never seemed to quite get the hint, calling him embarrassing instead of giving him his number. (Not that Gon didn’t already have the phone number of the most important person in the world to him). Perhaps he was just a bit dense. Nothing was wrong with that, of course, Gon was just a bit dense more often than not. Maybe he just needed to step up his game. Even more complements!

Going back to Whale Island would give him the perfect chance for that. He could show the other around, take him to the best spots as he knew the island even better than the back of his own hand. Not to mention it was beautiful at night, with so little light pollution you were guaranteed to have a wonderful view so long as the clouds stayed away, Killua would love all the stars. The stars and Killua were so much alike, or, no. The moon, both were so beautiful, yeah, Killua was like the moon. Gon’s very own light in the darkness.

Gon wanted to spend forever with the beautiful boy, so he asked Killua to travel the world with him.

The other said yes.

Gon was pretty sure that Killua was in love with him, too.

He wasn’t sure the other was ready to acknowledge it, though.

That was fine. Gon was certain he would be able to wait until the sun burned out if it was for Killua.

There were plenty of things that Gon wanted to do to Killua, trace the slope of his nose with his finger, count the seemingly hundreds of snow white freckles doting his cheeks, kiss him…

But for now he would settle for stargazing through the reflections in Killua’s eyes, hoping to memorize them.

At the end of the day, only two things mattered, Gon loved Killua and Killua loved Gon.

**Author's Note:**

> Rip to how ooc Mito is in this  
> I hope you have as wonderful a day as you are  
> Yell at me on tumblr > https://www.tumblr.com/blog/the-interdimensional-help-line


End file.
